


Someday

by butimalsonothappy



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Someday, Tyrus - Freeform, Zombies from disney channel, they're dorks in love, this is from a tumblr post about an au based off of the Zombies song Someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimalsonothappy/pseuds/butimalsonothappy
Summary: Zombies was a great movie on Disney Channel and I found a post on Tumblr written by @hufflepuffsarethebest who said in the post, "Okay but imagine this, a Tyrus Zombies Au, Those two idiots singing "Someday" would be iconic". So i said i would write them singing this and here it is. In this Cyrus is playing as Addison, but clearly Cyrus taking her spot, and TJ is playing Zed, the zombie in love with Cyrus.Sneak Peek:"'Boy, you look delicious, oh I mean gorgeous.' TJ sang biting his bottom lip with a smirk as he looked at Cyrus' goofy grin.'Well, now you're getting fearless.' Cyrus smirking right back at him as he smiled and pushed TJ's face away from his."





	Someday

“I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?”

“I think I heard it vaguely.” Cyrus playfully sang to TJ.

“A boy and a zombie.” TJ smirked singing it, looking to Cyrus for a reaction. He found the brunette smiling fondly at him. He would’ve looked at the brunette’s smile all day if he was able to.

“Oh, what could go so wrong with a boy and a zombie?” TJ laughed as he sang, _absolutely nothing could go wrong between us._

“You’re from the perfect paradise and I’m living on the darker side.” TJ thought about how his life differed from the sunshine in Cyrus’.

“Ooh, I’ve got a feeling if you get to know me.” Cyrus said, rolling his eyes with a genuine smile on his lips.

“Right from the start you caught my eye and something inside me came to life.” TJ thought about the first time him and Cyrus met, when he bravely and willingly had said, _“He’s with me.”_ And man, had he wished that could be true.

“Ooh, I’ve got a feeling if you get to know me.” Cyrus repeated, also thinking about the first time him and TJ had talked, being pushed to the muffin, the comfort in TJ’s phrase, _“He’s with me.”_

“Someday,” The two boys sang in unison with matching smiles.

“This could be, this could be ordinary.” Cyrus added, managing to get his smile to be hopeful towards the blonde.

“Someday,” Their hands brushed as they danced around the Zombie Safe Room causing both boys’ hearts to skip a beat or two.

“Could we be something extraordinary?” Cyrus said as he watched TJ nod his head and continue on in the song they managed to get themselves into. It reminded him of one of his favorite movies, High School Musical, in a way.

“You and me side by side,” TJ sang as he linked his arm with Cyrus’.

“Out in the broad daylight.” he felt Cyrus giggle on his shoulder and it sent his heart soaring.

“If they laugh, we’ll say, we’re gonna be someday, we’re gonna be someday. Someday, someday. We’re gonna be someday, we’re gonna be someday.” The two boys sang in unison again as they made contact sending their hearts flying out of their chests.

“Boy, you look delicious, oh I mean gorgeous.” TJ sang biting his bottom lip with a smirk as he looked at Cyrus’ goofy grin.

“Well, now you’re getting fearless.” Cyrus smirked right back at him as he smiled and pushed TJ’s face away from his.

“No, I’m just rooting for us.” TJ sang and felt his heartbeat quicken at the words he had just said, he just basically confirmed that he liked his best friend to his best friend’s face.

“If different was a superpower,” Cyrus began trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks and the fact that it almost looked like TJ was blushing too.

“We’d be so flawless. Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours, I’m rooting for us.” TJ joined here, _again with the confirmation?_ TJ thought to himself.

“Two lonely hearts meet in the dark, imagine it now, they start a spark.” TJ said, _more love here I think Cyrus is gonna pass out._

“You got my attention, what happens next, then?” Cyrus asked, seeming intrigued by the mini story TJ had started.

“Movies and long walks in the park, hanging out anywhere we want.” TJ looked at Cyrus’ amused and bright red face.

“I like the way you’re thinking, I can almost see it.” Cyrus said thoughtfully as he smiled at TJ. _If only people weren’t so awful._

“Someday,”

“This could be, this could be ordinary,” _And I can’t wait until it is,_ Cyrus thought to himself with a smile that he reserved for TJ and TJ only.

“Someday,” Both boys gave each other matching grins.

“Could we be something extraordinary?” _Yes, we really could,_ Cyrus thought to himself.

“You and me side by side,” TJ sang with his arm around Cyrus.

“Out in the broad daylight. If they laugh, we’ll say, we’re gonna be someday, we’re gonna be someday. Someday, someday. We’re gonna be someday, we’re gonna be someday.” They laughed and danced as they sang this part, happy for each other’s presence.

“So let them talk if they wanna, let them talk if they’re gonna. We’re gonna do what we wanna. Let them talk, let them talk, if they wanna, they wanna.” Cyrus was suprised with his own voice of bravery in this part of their love song, _wait, love song? No, no way it this a love song._

“Someday,” _Okay, so this is a love song,_ Cyrus confirmed just by taking one look over to TJ who was smiling and bright red, bottom lip bitten down.

“This could be, this could be ordinary,”

“Someday,”

“Could we be something extraordinary?”

“You and me side by side,”

“Out in the broad daylight. If they laugh we’ll say, we’re gonna be someday, someday, someday,”

“We’re gonna be someday,”

“Someday, someday, we’re gonna be someday.”

TJ grabbed Cyrus’ hand and ran them back down the hallway to the Zombie Safe Room.

“What are you doing, Teej?” Cyrus said as he was dragged to the back corner of the room and the lights in the room were shut off.

“Something I’ve always wanted to do.” TJ responded softly to the brunette, sitting down next to him and slightly leaning in.

Before Cyrus could even think of what that something could be, he felt TJ’s lips on his own, sending a buzz through his entire body. He had only ever imagined this happening in his dreams, never in real life. But though the kiss was short, it still had both boys doubled over laughing in the darkness.

“So…” Cyrus added once the laughing died down enough to talk, “Does this make us…” Cyrus paused not sure if he had taken the kiss in the wrong way, hesatating to say anything more.

“Yes, Cyrus. This makes us boyfriends.” TJ said as he smiled at Cyrus.

Even in the darkness of the room, TJ and Cyrus could still feel their hands intertwine as they got up to walk out of the room smiling.

“Today’s the someday then, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Normally I don't write song au's but I saw this post on Tumblr and I thought this would be fun to write and it definitely was! Kudos and comments welcome, I answer all comments.


End file.
